


Crack Open A Cold One With Ya Boy

by SillySunflower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will tries being vulnerable, enjoy this bullshit, its all a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySunflower/pseuds/SillySunflower
Summary: Hannibal and Will have a difference in taste.CRACKFIC
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Crack Open A Cold One With Ya Boy

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what the fuck this is but enjoy! As always, leave kudos if ya like it, and hit me with some comments to let me know what you think. It's all just silly to me.

Hannibal was a creature of habit. He needed ritual to survive. When Will, his dearest Will, agreed to make a ritual of dinner at his home every Monday after work and Thursday after their “friendly conversations”, he was overjoyed. He took great pleasure in putting together a meal for his beloved and introducing him to new wines and liquors, each better than the last. Watching Will’s eyes roll when he takes a bite into his meal brought Hannibal to an edge he didn’t know existed. It was his greatest pride. 

A knock on the door interrupted his reflection, a smile flickering across his lips. Will and Hannibal met in the foyer, Will already shaking off his jacket to hang on the hook. 

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal greets gently, reaching for Will’s already removed jacket. 

“Hey.” Will was tense and breathless. Hannibal gave Will a cursory up-down glance to check for any obvious damage or injury but saw nothing, and that is when he noticed the brown paper sack at his friends feet. 

“Did you bring something? You know I will provide anything you could ever want.” Confusion laced Hannibal’s expression. 

“Oh, I know, but seeing as I knew this dinner was a touch more casual and I’d like to stay over because we, for once, have the same day off together and I’d like to spend some more time with you, and..” Will cut himself off and a rosiness speckled his cheeks. “Yeah.” A pleased expression makes its way onto Hannibal’s lips.

“I’d be delighted for you to be my guest for the evening. But that still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Oh! Yeah, I just bought some less expensive alcohol for myself to indulge in. I didn’t think you’d mind as much because- but I just want to get plastered but I don’t want to waste your good stuff.” He’d begun feeling like maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have brought his own drinks and began stumbling over his words, brow tensing. 

“It’s quite alright,” it sort of sounded to Will that Hannibal was lying, if the tension in his voice was any indication. “I’m simply happy to see you indulge and feel comfortable in my home.” Hannibal and Will smile at each other, the affection warming their chests but they don’t have the heart to admit it to the other. Hannibal and Will made their way to the kitchen and finished dinner.

Dinner went off without a hitch, another success in Hannibal’s mind. Will moaned indecently at the first bite, the roast falling apart on the fork, and both were high compliments to the chef. 

“Shall we retire to the study for dessert and more drinks?” Hannibal questioned, standing and collecting plates. Will nodded, moving to follow Hannibal to the kitchen to grab his brown bag and make his way to the study, reaching in, and Hannibal hears the distinct  _ CRACK _ of a can opening. His whole body goes rigid. 

“Excuse me?” He asks himself softly, hearing a massive, inappropriate slurp from the other room. Following the sound, he finds Will scrolling his phone and sipping on a brightly colored can. “What the hell is that?” Will freezes. This is what he was afraid of. 

“A, uh… Twisted Tea. It’s just a lemon tea with… alcohol.” 

“What  _ kind _ of alcohol?” This is one reason Hannibal preferred his drinking habits, because he knew what he was drinking.

“.... Malt alcohol, like, what’s in beer.” 

“Like what’s in  _ cheap _ beer,” Hannibal emphasized. The distance was quickly cleared between the two of them and Hannibal was delicate in opening the brown bag. A teal cardboard box- “Seagrams? Seriously?”

“They’re fruity.” Will was slightly more defensive now, protective of his decision.

“Are my drinks just not to your standards then?” Will pauses for a moment too long and Hannibal scoffs indignantly. “Are you serious, Will? Fine, fine. Drink your cheap nonsense. I’m going to get an adult’s drink.” Will bit his tongue, a giggle threatening to escape. Of course he’d refer to Will as childish. It was fighting words, a reckoning. 

“Fine then, just wait till next time.”

A few weeks later Will insisted that Hannibal spend dinner at his house, saying that he wanted to make a meal for his partner for once and that it’d be a surprise. Hannibal walked in the front door that fine Monday evening and was kicked back by a curious combination of essences. Too many haphazardly mixed scents told Hannibal that this meal may not be quite as edible as he’d hoped. He dragged his feet, taking off his coat and greeting the dogs, paying extra special attention to Haley the three legged terrier Will rescued recently, before making his way back into the kitchen. Will was pouring noodles into a broth right as Hannibal entered the room. 

“That smells… eclectic, Will. What’s for supper?”

“A recipe I’ve perfected over the course of my lifetime. When in a pinch, this got me by. Ready to have your mind blown?” Will push a bowl of ramen and a fork across the counter. Hannibal was slow in taking in a mouthful. His palate was overwhelmed with a red pepper taste and… lemon juice? Hannibal looked up from his bowl and nearly died at Will’s look of joy. He was sharing a piece of his life with him and Hannibal couldn’t just refuse such an important gift. 

“It’s quite interesting. I’ve never tasted anything like it.” Well, he  _ was _ being honest. He took another bite with a loud, gracious slurp. Will ate his quickly, all the while stifling a laugh. Eventually it boiled up to be something loud, a proper belly laugh, right as Hannibal set his fork down for the last time. 

“What’s so-”

“I made it as a joke! I didn’t think you’d really eat it!” Hannibal’s brown tightened up.

“Of course I ate it. You shared a piece of your youth with me. This is the most of that I’ve ever received. I’ll honor that any way I can.” He picked up his bowl and drank the spicy citrus broth. Will’s laugh was silenced by the slurping. 

“Hannibal…” Will sighed, coming around the island to stand right next to his partner. “You mean that?”

All Hannibal could bring himself to do was lean forward and kiss his lover, a gentle show of love and adoration. 

“Now can I please have something to wash this down with?” Will chuckled, walking to his fridge. Hannibal glanced into the ice chest, only to see about three times as many cans of Twisted Tea, Four Lokos, and… Barefoot?

“You don’t drink  _ Barefoot _ , do you? William-” Hannibal’s voice spiked in shock. Will fell to the ground in a fit of stitches. The dogs all ran in to check out the commotion. And this is what Will wanted every day forever, to be kissed by his boyfriend and by his dogs and touched by their unending fountains of love. 


End file.
